Phoenix
Phoenix is an element in Elemental Battlegrounds, it is currently under development. It is a purchaseable element that costs 750 diamonds. However, it was originally planned to be a fusion element between Fire and Wind, with 150 diamonds needed to be unlocked. Statistics Player Opinions Unlike Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds doesn't give info on an element's defense, speed and damage. * Damage: Extremely High * Speed: Average * Defense: Lower-Average Spells Undying Being (Removed) * The user cloaks himself with blue fire, healing small amounts of health over time while providing a short speed boost when hit. * The speed boost lasts for a very short amount of time, 0.3 seconds per hit (doesn't stack). * This spell is similar to Nature's Blessing since it heals the same amount of health. Ash Pulse Casts an aura of burning ash that explodes on direct impact. The aura splits into eight projectiles after one second without collision, in a forward spread angle. * The user creates a high-damage pulse that splits into 8 upon fire, each dealing medium damage. * Main Blast: 300 damage * Split Blasts: 150 damage * This is the highest damage-dealing projectile spell, if at least three split blasts hit. Blue Arson Summons a shadowy phoenix where clicked, which disperses flames on the surrounding area. The fire will heal your entire party, but scorches & very shortly stuns opponents. * The user summons a phoenix in the location of their cursor that sets the area around it on fire. * The user heals small amounts of health from being in the fire, simlar to the effect Nature's Blessing and Gleaming Harmony have. * Enemies who enter the fire take minor burn damage that lasts for a few seconds after leaving the fire. * Possibly, the newly added healing effect was added to replace Undying Being, as it was replaced by Ash Pulse. Soul Plunge Calls in a dark Phoenix (similiar to Blue Arson) that strikes the nearest enemy from above, inflicting hefty damage & a stun. * The user throws the opponent into the air using magic and calls down a Phoenix to grab the opponent, the Phoenix then slams them to the ground dealing high damage. * The victim of the Phoenix can use spells until he is slammed to the ground. * The stun time after the slam is varied. Holy Dash Instantaneously dash where you aim. Deals a mild blow to anyone in your path. A dash ending midair results in a pair of wings, allowing you to glide. * The user dashes to the location in the direction of the cursor at light speed, leaving a trail of blue fire. * This spell takes a second to activate after clicking/tapping. * If the user uses this spell in midair, he sprouts temporary Phoenix wings and glides down to the ground. * When hitting the ground while flying, the user will be stunned for a few seconds (this will probably get fixed). * The blue trail of fire deals lasting burn damage against enemies who go into it, similar to Blue Arson. Immolate Become a Queen Phoenix with the power to rain fiery doom on unsuspecting or suspecting opponents alike. End it with a nose-dive at wherever you aim in a spectacular crash (triggered early with E key). * Immolate is Phoenix's ultimate spell. * The user flies into the air and transforms into a giant Phoenix, which then starts to spit green, red, blue and black explosive bombs that deal small damage to enemies near the location of their cursor. * The bombs explode with a column effect rather than an actual circular explosion. * Once the bombs are depleted, the user then crashes to the ground where their cursor was located, dealing massive damage, if the user presses E, the crash will be activated early. * Has a 70 second cooldown. Trivia * Phoenix has the first ultimate to have the ability to be stopped early via pressing Y. Category:Elements